


(our hands touch) across the stars

by unbentglass



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:40:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22871149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbentglass/pseuds/unbentglass
Summary: tales of star crossed lovers. { drabble series }
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 7
Kudos: 15





	1. love me, fear me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ReyloIsCanon2019](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyloIsCanon2019/gifts).



"we're endgame rey, take my hand." kylo says, holding his hand out to rey. he needs her to understand, they're endgame - like betty and jughead, veronica and archie; his grandmother padme and darth vader. he needs her, this sand goblin who stole his heart, who deserves more than what her filthy parents gave her.

"i-i dont even know what that means." 

"we shall rule the galaxy as emperor and empress." a pause, scarred lips curving up into a friendly smile. "Fear me, love me, do as i say and i shall be your slave."

"i don't need or want you. you are no archie or darth vader," she snarls, all teeth and anger. "begone thot." and she kicks him off the star destroyer.


	2. one more time, bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> if i have to see "kylo killed the jakku village" one more time, i swear to god!

"Ben didn't commit mass murder," rey argues, hands on her hips. she`s in front of the high council, arguing for her one true love, her hunk, the other half of her soul. "the jakku village was harboring a resistance operative and retaliated when the first order showed up." 

"rey, he murdered the entire village. no one was left alive. the children too. i was there, rey. i saw it." finn frowns; he doesn't understand why rey is defending him. "he killed han solo! in front of us." 

"but that wasnt him!" 

"then who was it, rey?" 

rey snarls and the temperature drops, "look, he's different now. he's been redeemed." 

leia sighs, "it's nice that you`ve forgiven him, but he still committed war crimes and must be punished, regardless of whether or not hes changed. i- hes my son, but he must be held accountable for his actions." 

"you can just say that kylo ren has died, but ben solo came back to his mother. no one knows they are one in the same, except for those in this room. we can make an announcement that kylo ren was executed. no one needs to know." she's pleading now; she cant be without her soulmate. she cannot bear to think of what would happen if they were separated. not after she found him, her meaning in life, her true love. 

"rey-" 

"please, you said yourself that theres good in him! he's good, i know he is. he came back to the light. we can live in the outer rim, please at least think about it." 

leia sighs again, "we'll think about it."

the smile that comes to rey`s lips rivals the sun in its brilliance. "thank you, i know he won't let you down."


	3. dead dead dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> he dead.

rey strangles kylo ren and throws his body into space.


	4. sweet jakkuvian desert

"oh rey, i love your sweet jakkuvian desert."

"boy, bye."


	5. world's saddest story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the saddest story

ben solo dies and rey moves the fuck on. she and finn lay pipe.


	6. what the fuck rey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> die mad that rey's only a skywalker because she loves kylo and never wanted finn romantically bye!

It's true, Rey never wanted Finn romantically, she only wanted big hunky Ben Swolo with his big arms and ginormous cock. Oh, the though of it inside her had her throbbing. She didn't want Finn, she wanted Ben and she would have Ben. It's a hill she wants to die on. She also wants to die on Ben's glorious cock inside her. 

"Oh BEEEEN!!!" she moans as she thrusts her Ben Solo shaped dildo inside her.

"Fuck ME BEN!!! I WANT YOU, I"VE ONLY WANTED YOUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

* * *

on the other side of the door:

"Uh, is she really doing that? We're in the middle of an evacuation." Finn asked Rose.

"Yeah, Force help us if she's our last hope. Moaning over some creepy thin space nazi." Rose answered. 

"I'm going to go drink some bleach now." 

* * *

"OH BEN I WANT TO EAT YOUR ASS WITH SOME REFRIED BEANS!!!!!!" Rey screamed as she came hard, squirting all over the bed. It was the best orgasm she's ever had. All in all, it was a great day. 


	7. die mad about it, hes fucking dead!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kylo ren hate is exponentially more pathetic now that he's fuckin dead.

"bitch he's been dead for like nine months, move the fuck on already." 


	8. kylo ren fangirls are fucking weird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is legit what they think about.

"do you think rey's thinking about me?" Kylo asked Hux for the thousandth time that week.

"Yes, she's totally thinking about what a hunk you are." Hux answered, completely deadpan.

"I'm thinking about you Ben!!!!" his weird stalkers yelled at once. 

"Bitch fuck off hes mine." Tanyella screamed.

"No bitch, he's mine. i'm gonna lick his foreskin" Becky screamed as she shoved Tanyella out of the way. 

"bitch if you dont get the fuck off him i'm gonna kill you." Maddie said, shoving both Becky and Tanyella out of the way.

"I'm gonna deep throat his dick cheese." Becky said, mouth watering at the thought of his dick cheese in her nasty ass mouth.

"SILENCE, YOU PEONS. KYLO REN IS NOT YOURS. HES MINE." Hux hissed, shooting all of Kylo's stalkers with his pew pew. 

"Oh, Huxie, my HERO!!" Kylo swooned. 

They proceeded to make out passively. Then, right there, on the deck in front of everyone and the rapidly cooling corpses of his weird deranged stalkers, they took their clothes off and then Hux put his thingie inside kylo's you know what and they had sex for the first (or third) time. 


	9. ghostervention (ghost intervention)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> woof woof

"Anakin, dear, I think we need to stage an intervention. They're _cousins_." Padme said. 

"I'm not touching this. I refuse." 

"Anakin. _You know very well that I cannot appear before either of them_." Padme rubbed her temples as she tried to reason with her stubborn husband. they'd had this VERY conversation at least a hundred times. 

"Padme, my angel, moon of my life, Please don't make me appear before Him. Please I _BEG_ you, let me take Rey instead." 

"Oh no, I've already called dibs on Rey." Obi wan said. 

"Then Let _Windu_ take Kylo." 

"Hell no. I'm done with you messy ass Skywalkers." 

Anakin was desperate at this point. "Han? This is your son." 

"No, this is _your_ grandson." 

"I HATE ALL OF YOU!" 

**Somewhere in Sith Hell**. "Yesss, Yesss GOOOD ANAKIN. i can FEEL YOUR HATRED, IT MAKES ME STRONGER." 

* * *

Obi wan appears before Rey. "Rey, stop it, Ben Solo - Kylo Ren is your cousin." 

"NOOOOO BUT HES SO CUTE!!!!! NOOO!!!" 

And that, my friends, is how Rey turned to the darkside. 


	10. beck writes fanfic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Becky writes fanfic

Becky sits at her desk, typing away on her computer. "Kylo's big throbbing piece of man juice loomed over Rey. She wanted him, ever since he tortured her on Starkilker base. Ever since their hands touched from a distance. She's always wanted him. He's so dreamy—"

Becky swooned in her seat as she imagined the next scenes from her story. The smut, the good pounding Rey will get from that massive cock, and she sighs in sadness at the thought of not having the pleasure of having Kylos cock inside her. 

"His massive throbbing cock cried pearly tears and Rey licked her lips before going in, wrapping her lips around his fat cock and sucked it for a good 5 minutes just before he came cause she wanted that cock inside her, she wanted his baby batter inside her." 

Becky squealed. "Oh kylo, your cock is so nice!!! so fat... I want it in my weeping slit. And then kylo carefully set her into the bed and thrust inside her, groaning at the tightness of her wet cunt."

"oh Rey, baby. Kylo said. You're so wet and tight. Just like my fleshlight." 

By now, Becky is getting turned in by her own (terrible) writing.

"ohhhhh kylo!!! Yes baby fuck me harder!! Give me that baby batter!!!!!!" 

Becky continued writing until she was satisfied, sent a copy to Maria for quick editing then posted it online under her username "Kylos_cock_sleeve". She couldn't wait to get feedback from her loyal friends and followers.


End file.
